


BLANK

by Itoyuu



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/pseuds/Itoyuu
Summary: 极度OOC，含等易主要人物死亡等引起不适的内容，NC17作者小学生作文水平，幼儿园英文水平，3岁儿童智力水平含病句、错别字等对阅读造成干扰的因素，流水帐文体看图说话，图见微博https://m.weibo.cn/1588128072/4368166375012939黑帮知识浅薄，存在胡编乱造不合常理缺乏常识的内容，见谅





	BLANK

Asher第一次见Jack是在一场普通的家宴上，那年他16岁，而对方比他还小一岁。Jack穿着一套紫色丝绒的上衣短裤，只要稍一动作，过大的新月形领口斜歪，可以瞅见裸露的肩膀。叔父让Jack坐在自己的膝上，他的手游走在男孩纤细的小腿上，接着往上拂过手臂，最后像抚摸小猫一样揉他的头和脖子，仿佛在炫耀自己新得的尤物。

这是安杰尔家族的族长裘德的生日宴席，而Asher则是当家的的长子。安杰尔家族经营着亚利桑那州的赌博业，更通过其地下家族势力控制着菲尼克斯城。 Anthony叔父是家族里的consigliere（军师），组织内部居于最有实力的职位。Anthony年近半百，尖嘴猴腮，鹰钩鼻，眼睛深深嵌在宽大的黑色眼窝深处，他阴沉粗暴，行事高调，家里人对他总要退避三舍，对Jack则更是不待见。传闻他是Anthony叔父不知从哪儿得来的娈童，婊子、贱货、破鞋，他们背地里用着最肮脏的字眼咒骂着这个不检点的东西。

Asher自也是对他没什么好印象。Jack的行为是那么的低级、狡计，与这偏向严肃的家庭聚会格格不入，这放肆的举止令Asher感到恶心。显然，Jack并没有把在座的宾客放在眼里，他清楚自己的魅力，更谙于利用他的魅力去讨好别人。小男孩的举动总是大胆而直接，没羞没臊，却比深巷里浓妆艳抹的妓女的故弄风骚来得更易一击破的。他理直气壮地坐在叔父的腿上，娇声要求帮他取不远处的食材，或是张开嘴非要Anthony检查他被汤饮烫伤的舌头，叔父早已被他用妖术蒙了心智，他一边责怪男孩儿娇气，一边又十分顺从地满足着男孩儿的要求。

自我保护的本能警示着Asher不要与他们扯上关系为宜，但事与愿违。当家的发言后，宾客们开始自由走动，叔父上前叫住了Asher, Jack挽着叔父的手臂迈着跳跃又带着扭胯的步伐跟了上来。一番交谈之后了解到，Jack缠着他想要入学，显然这位鬼迷心窍的中年男人是不会舍得让他的新宠儿落入那满是能打会闹、极具破坏力的年轻雄性的虎穴龙潭里去的，于是他便打起了自己乖巧侄子的主意。他知道Asher是请的家庭教师，希望他能顺便教教Jack一起学习。Asher很想拒绝，却又为Anthony那咄咄逼人的架势所镇住，只得答应。

夜晚，Asher辗转反侧，烦恼着翌日的新同学。月光从窗口射了进来，打在他的脸上，使他更加心烦意乱，他决定离开房间去院子里踱一踱。过道尽头，有一间屋子房门虚掩着，门缝透出一点光线，Asher被这光线吸引，仿佛受到门后什么显灵的神祇召唤。他将门微微推开，看见房间被一扇挂着白色纱帘的窗户照亮，Jack和叔父正在里面交缠亲吻。叔父先是搂着男孩儿的腰，他的手抚着男孩儿的背，接着，似被重力坠下，那手一路滑落到屁股，他张开五指紧紧包住那小翘圆润的臀，像是想要将其捏碎似的用力揉搓着。 男孩嘴微张着，眼睛雾蒙蒙，全身轻轻一抖动，青白色的月光给他带汗的柔软躯体上了一层光晕，他不知是因快感还是痛苦而扭动着，像被精灵附体一样。房间里充斥野兽般的喘息声，Jack张开着双腿仿佛捕食者张开了血盆大口，一点一点将那个着了魔的男人吞噬。

Asher在惊愕中掩上房门，蹑手蹑脚地逃回房间。他自认是同龄中比较早熟的那派，但对性的渴望还未被完全唤醒，这样鲜活的交媾场面使他内心一直维持的平衡全数崩塌瓦解，他竭力平息着内心的波涛。

第二天一早，Jack准时在书房门口报到。起先的几天里，Asher都没有与Jack交谈，只是在功课之余偷偷地做一个观察者。Jack有着一头棕色的卷发，皮肤却是细嫩的乳白色，近于黑色的鹿眼似有似无地闪出狡黠的光芒。与夜晚上的表现相反，白日的Jack是并不缺少阳光活力的，甚至有些精力过剩，这也使得他的注意力反复无常，难以专心。他在思考问题时不乏机智，但显然不是一块学习的料子，尤其讨厌那些墨守成规的、需要费神的背诵记忆。他总会在先生讲解时神游，沉浸在自己的小世界里，但当先生想要发火时，他便会换上他那能让任何人气消的灿烂微笑，低声下气地向他道歉，并虚伪地起誓改正。 

最先打破二人之间的沉默的是Jack，他热情地问了Asher许多私人问题，比如他的喜好，作息等，见Asher的话不多，他便开始喋喋不休的谈及他的生活，内容便毫无意外地奔向那个话题。青春期的少年总是对生殖的奥秘充满好奇，而Jack在这方面更是显得如此厚颜无耻又光明正大。他绞尽脑汁旁敲侧击地打探着Asher的看法，愉悦地品尝着这个比他年长一岁的男孩儿难以自抑的窘迫与尴尬。他仿佛打开了话匣子，一心只想聊那件事，以至无法对其他东西提起兴趣。

这很糟，糟透了，Asher16年来沉睡中的本能被强硬地唤醒、连拖带拽地抛到享受肉体之乐的道路上去。理智与本能在体内撕扯，最终，本能博得头魁。Asher被Jack迷住了。这个身子骨瘦弱的男孩成了他青春淫梦独领风骚的主角，梦里的男孩在清冽的月光下蹦跳，衬衣在大腿上飘扬，里面什么也没穿，可爱的知更鸟飞扑向自己了心上人，在他爱慕的男人怀里扭动，袅娜卖俏，眼角传情。Asher从梦中惊醒，却想不清那只可爱知更鸟的心上人究竟是谁，这使他很恼火，窝囊至极——要风得风的少爷生活使他从未对什么事物产生过渴望之情，而这第一次便是一样可望而不可即的东西，他叔父的东西，而现在，自己已卑微地沦落到在梦里也只是个旁观者的悲惨境地。他把从梦中受的委屈迁怒至现实，这使他一想到第二天要与Jack一同上课就感到痛苦不已。

Jack似乎并没有注意到这位小少爷的反常，或许，他注意到了，而这正是他想要的。婊子从来都是偏爱小白脸的，更何况他的金主儿是个丑陋的、有着怪异性癖的混蛋呢。每次与Anthony的性爱都如狂浪蹂躏，老男人嗜血的本性让他糟了不少罪，更何求从那儿寻得些许慰藉与乐趣。当他在那次宴会上看到当家的家那位俊俏青年时，脚上像是被注了铅似的走不动道儿，他在众人面前竭力展现媚态，故意地矫揉造作，偷偷观察这位文质彬彬的男孩儿的反应，他喜欢看他因自己的举止而紧皱眉头，乐此不疲。他恬不知耻地发挥自己诱人的本领，像老男人撒娇自称想要读书，和他计划的一样，现在，他仅和自己最满意的猎物一桌之隔，一个近乎可以忽视的距离，而何时抹灭这个距离全在他的掌控之中。

这天夜晚，Jack敲开Asher的房门，略带暧昧地向这位小处男请教功课，他故意似的挨着Asher坐得很近，肌肤相触、耳鬓厮磨，令这个有教养的男孩儿顿时羞得眼睛低垂，脸颊泛起红晕，更不知手往哪儿放。猎物上钩了，正如自己所计划的，Jack突然阴沉下脸，眼里涌满泪水，他一边抽泣着向Asher控诉着Anthony的暴行，一边掀开自己的衣服，向他展示自己身上冰冷的瘢痕，有的发蓝有的发青，还有些新鲜的带着血痂。他抓着Asher的手，按在自己平坦的胸口，令他那修长的手指划过伤痕，Asher面孔紧绷，呼吸愈发急促，被抓住的手僵在那里。Jack把这个因过分刺激而有些呆滞的小处男领到床上，他跪在Asher的腿中间，贪婪地径直扑向那根年轻的阴茎，从上到下来回舔了三四次，把通红的龟头放在唇间并装作要把它吞下去，他的动作很轻柔，像小猫在舔舐牛奶，令这个初次学习使用自己肉体的男孩有些抓狂。Jack提起腰，扶着对方早已膨胀的性器坐了下去——狩猎成功，现在这具青春的、完美的肉体已经成了他的囊中之物。

Asher觉得自己还在做梦，现在，他春梦的主角，正骑坐在自己的身上，他不知该从哪儿看起，光滑如缎的皮肤，紧咬着的树莓色双唇，长长的睫毛随着两人的动作在颤动，仿佛巴洛克画册里的少女。这样的状态已难以令他满足，还想要更多，就像守财奴想要占领整个金市一样。他猛地坐起，双手使劲将Jack摁在床上，男孩儿的脸被月光照亮，可以看出他已被情欲之火烧得通红，眼睛闪烁着动情的光芒。Asher把嘴贴在男孩儿微张的嘴上，用舌头席卷了男孩的口腔，男孩儿喘着粗气溢出两声叹息式的呻吟。他把全部体重都压在身下的男孩身上，加快着律动的节奏，仿佛在宣示着主导地位——他才是那个将对方生吞活剥的掠食者。

潘多拉的魔盒一经打开，初尝性事的少年立刻臣服于着诱人的快乐。Asher内心的挣扎早为快感所融化，起初的羞涩被Jack的主动所攻破，他像一个精力永不衰竭的沙漠行者，渴求着与Jack肌肤相亲得以润泽。两个情深火热的年轻人如衔尾蛇般不分彼此，瞅准一切机会偷食禁果。

纵使在Anthony在家的夜晚，Jack也会得空给Asher打电话。Asher并不反感单方面地听着Jack滔滔不绝的自言自语，他觉得这是他所遇见过最有趣的、最生动的灵魂，他总是不自觉地跟着笑，有时并不是因为内容有趣，而仅仅是听Jack饶舌的行为令他快乐。

他的快乐随着最后一通电话的骤然短线永远离开了他。

虽然Jack有提过Anthony的疑心，但两人并未因这个古怪的男人的反常而有所戒备。恋爱的甜蜜使Jack在应付这个老男人时愈发敷衍，那些折辱与虐待在他眼里已无关痛痒。他现在有了一个承诺，Asher许诺在自己成年那天带着他远走高飞，他把约定当天Asher送给他的戒指随身佩戴，这无疑对Anthony而言是一种挑衅，妒忌与震怒充斥着他的大脑，他不允许任何人染指他的东西。

薄暮，Jack还如平常一样，跷着腿，悠哉的同Asher通着电话，Anthony气势汹汹地砸开门，冲了进来。

”我得挂了。”

和Jack的交集，到这里便成了最后。

自那以后，Jack就再也没来书房上过课，更没有打来过电话。几天后，Asher才偶尔听帮佣在闲暇之余议论起Anthony家的娈童死了，有的说是生了怪病死了，有人说是逃跑被抓回打死了，没人有个准信。

死了，死了，他的生命之光，他的一生所求，痛苦与悔恨使Asher感到窒息，莫名的恐惧将他笼罩，他知道，Jack是因他而死的，是自己的任性、贪婪，害死了这个美丽的小家伙，他疯了似的逃回房间，紧锁起房门。

Asher蜷曲在床上，把头缩了下去，藏在耸起的两肩之间，他张着嘴，想要任眼泪流下，却挤不出一滴眼泪。

痛苦和悲伤被另一种更为强烈的情绪替代，而他注定着要遭受这复杂的情绪折磨，永无重见天日的机会。

 

 

 

* * *

八年后

 

每个美国人都会祈求上帝希望能够生个像Asher这样的儿子。道上的人提到安杰尔家族的新当家的无不啧啧称赞。当裘德老头儿被人暗杀时，没人不预言安杰尔家族的衰败，谁也不把希望放在这个二十出头的新当家的身上。各大势力虎视眈眈，企图趁着这个昔日帝国势力每况日下的时候，悄悄削弱他的实力，联手挤进这个毗邻墨西哥的西南大州分一杯羹，但很快他们便发现自己错了。这个说话严丝合缝、无可挑剔的年轻人，在葬礼上就显现了其卓越的领导才能，活像他的老子。他天生就是值得受人敬畏的，无论面对哪个帮派的哪位大人物，他都能够处之泰然、落落大方。他心里早已清楚究竟是谁对自己的父亲下的毒手，但这并不影响他对自己的仇家显露出礼貌性的笑容。

这个出类拔萃的年轻人，在葬礼结束后不久，便一举安排人消灭了那个胆大包天的东南势力，他的计划万无一失，无懈可击，手段更是狠辣。这一役也让Asher在道上声名鹊起，没人再敢轻视这个没在自己父母葬礼上流一滴眼泪的年轻领袖，没心的狼崽子，他们私下里这样称呼这个沉默寡言的男人。

Asher的计划并没就此停息，他恢弘壮阔的复仇也才刚刚拉开帷幕。早在老头儿还健在时，他便已经派人调查Anthony的那些勾当，显然，赌场的生意并不能满足他那无底洞似的贪婪胃口，他放任手下公然强抢民女、组织卖淫，甚至连毒品有所染指。Asher按兵不动，表面仍对叔父张开最友好的怀抱，猎具早已就绪，他就这样耐心地等着这个刚愎自恃的老狐狸逐步放松警惕，自己踏入陷阱。

终于，这个骄傲的老东西在一次交易中搞砸了，调查局一举端了他的老窝，一场惨烈的枪战后，Anthony损失了三成的人手和价值近千万的货品，孤立无援，天真的跑来向他的怪侄子求助。

“Asher，我的好侄子，请你帮一帮我吧，我中了那该死的调查局的圈套，你也知道，那些狗娘养的警察吃着公粮，其实在靠着兜售从我们手里抢来的麻药敛财。”Anthony放下平日的尊严，当着众人的面跪在Asher的书房里，一边流着虚伪的泪水一边握着当家的的手哀求道。

“好叔父，你是我最亲近的家人，我理应帮你。政府不给你好果子吃，这是公然在打我的脸。可我已同参议院通了电话，这次的事并不是一个地方行动，叔父，是联邦在整你。”

“难道你就这样让我等死吗，你这没良心的！令尊在时，可不会这么不讲道义。想想我为这个家族的付出，令尊去世时，要是没有我帮你，你能混到今天？好侄子，你现在还需要我，你知道的。”

“家父的事，我确实很感激你，但你帮我，无非也是因为你同是这个家族的一份子，是你，你需要我。但是毒品！该死，你在暗中倒卖那该死的毒品，这违反了家族的规矩，你当初这么做时怎么就想不到老头子了？”

Anthony因耻辱和愤怒浑身发颤，他作势想要掏枪，便立刻被几个敏捷的手下一把按在地上。Asher命令他们把Anthony扒光捆好，然后又打发他们出门候着。

“你为什么不直接一枪崩了我，你竟敢这样羞辱我。”惨白的男人愤怒地咆哮着。

“冷静一点，好叔夫，或许我们该换个话题。”

“是什么，我的好侄子，任何事都行，你需要我做什么？只要你愿意拉我一把。”听出对方态度柔和，Anthony又收起了刚才的气焰，换上了令人作呕的谄媚微笑。

“我们为什么不来聊聊Jack呢。”

“Jack？”狡黠的脸上布满疑云，他低下头思索了一番，抬头刚好瞧见从Asher领口滑出的项链穿着的戒指，本就拥挤的五官突然皱缩起来。“是你...”他扭动着，把自己当下的处境和正被绑着的现实抛之脑后，踉跄想要站起来，“原来是你这个小混蛋，好呀，这没想到，居然是我的亲侄子。”他爆发出震耳的大笑，

“你想聊什么，是想知道他是怎么死的吗？狗东西，我早就发现他不对劲了，不管怎么逼问，那个痴情的小杂种也不肯交代他相好儿的的名字，我就叫手下捆了他。我把他的双腿横向拉开，从正面直直地刺进去，他就那样凄厉地叫着，无论怎么扇他耳光也不肯闭嘴，我便用皮鞭抽打他，他细软的躯体很快皮开肉绽，血汩汩地沿着他胸口的伤痕和被撕裂的肛门下流，每多抽打一下就会新增一股血流，把我那高级的波斯地毯都染红了。我这就这么折磨他，到他的嗓子再也发不出声音，微张着嘴浑身是血地躺在那儿，活像被送上祭坛侍奉神明的圣女，只把他丢在这个状态下一个晚上就没了气息。哦你真该看看他当时蒙着泪哀求的眼神，那真是我见过最澄澈最诱人的目光..."

Anthony挂着狰狞的笑容，直着眼睛还在不停地说着。Asher一把卡住他的喉咙，把头往下一灌，后脑勺儿“咚”地撞到地上，Anthony仰倒在地，Asher随手拿起桌灯一抡，老男人的前额皮绽肉裂，整个人瘫软了，但Asher并没有停下，他麻木地、机械地、兀自发狂似的踢着这混蛋的脑袋，直到自己全部的力气消磨殆尽才罢休。沉着地、不慌不忙地理了理自己沾满鲜血的西装后，他打开门吩咐手下：

“把这儿收拾干净。”

他轻描淡写地说道。Anthony的面孔早已被踢得不像样子，血水混杂着器官的碎渣把地板弄得滑滑的，又有些湿黏，颇有泄私愤的蛮干痕迹。但Asher的神情却是那样漠不关心，仿佛只是在是叫帮佣收拾失手打碎的碗碟似的无足轻重。

Asher径自走出建筑，诛戮时的冲动情绪仍席卷着他的全身，但复仇的快感很快黯然失色，他感到有些手足无措。脑海中浑身是血的叔父的身影与Jack叠印，他仿佛看到Jack躺倒在地上，瞪大的眼里目光浑浊，毫无生气，鲜血从那些绽开的伤口里涌出。Asher感到胃内翻涌，不寒而栗，他急切地冲出遮蔽，让全身沐浴在新鲜的空气里。

天气很好，阳光明媚得有些过于灿烂，那该死的太阳光芒针似地扎进Asher的浅眸里，刺得他睁不开眼。温润的液体夺眶而出，他痛苦地想要悲嚎些什么，却发不出声音，只是前俯着身子，深深地把头埋进臂弯里。


End file.
